Marry Me
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Perjuangan Naruto mendapatkan restu dari Tuan Haruno. Berbagai kata ia lontarkan untuk menjawab semua alasan-alasan Tuan Haruno dalam mempertahankan Putri nya. Apapun pasti akan ia hadapi demi Sakura, kekasih hati tercinta yang ingin sekali ia halalkan./"Masakan Sakura - Neechan sangat tidak enak, sebaiknya Tuan Namikaze jangan menikah dengannya."/drabble again/pair/alwaysNaruSaku.


_DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Pairing : NaruSaku ever. Rated : T-M (for language). Genre : Romance, Family & A little bit humor. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme. Drabble again._

 _Story by Me, HikariNaruSaku._

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

* * *

 **Marry Me**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

 **TING TONG! TING TONG!**

Sepasang betis jenjang tersebut melangkah dengan tergesa menuruni anak tangga. "Iya sebentar." Sahutannya mengalun dari dalam, agar si tamu pendatang bersabar dalam menunggu sampai pintu di buka.

 **TING TONG! TING TONG!**

Alih-alih bersabar, mendengar sahutan tersebut makin membuat si tamu kentara dalam menekan bel berulang kali. Tergesa-gesa sekali, membuat kepala keluarga Haruno turut ambil andil dalam permasalahan ini.

"Ayah saja yang buka."

Langkah Sakura tertahan. Mendengar ucapan sang Ayah iapun menganggukan kepala, dan mengurungkan niat saat hendak memutar gagang pintu. Ia menjauh dari sana untuk memberi tempat kepada sang Ayah.

 **Ceklek.**

Setelah pintu terbuka, di luar sana terlihat dua orang pria dan satu wanita berdiri menanti sambutan dari orang di dalam. Si wanita tersenyum berat dengan wajah bertekuk aneh, sama halnya dengan lelaki pirang setengah baya yang berdiri diantara sisi putra mereka.

"Tuan Namikaze."

Kizashi mengurungkan keinginan untuk marah-marah setelah melihat tamu nya. Mereka keluarga kolongmerat, mana bisa asal mengamuk sekalipun mereka sendiri yang salah.

Naruto— si pelaku kekerasan terhadap bel menyelonong masuk ke dalam. Tatapan tajamnya tertuju kepada Sakura, dan tujuannya masuk tidak salah lagi untuk mendatangi Sakura.

"Eh!?" Sakura linglung saat tiba-tiba kedua tangannya langsung digenggam.

Kilatan mata Naruto begitu tajam dan penuh keyakinan. "Menikahlah denganku!"

Kushina sweatdropp. _"Jadi ini niatnya membawa kami kesini?"_

Minato cengo. _"Melabarak rumah orang cuma untuk melamar?"_

Kizashi tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Shock setengah mati karena tudingan tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, seenaknya saja seorang lelaki datang dan langsung ingin membawa pergi Putri kesayangannya.

Tidak bisa seperti itu.

Sakura blank. "A-a-a...a-apa..." Ia tergagap parah sampai tak mampu lagi berkata apa-apa. Ini terlalu mendadak. Tanpa persiapan Naruto datang ke rumah dan tanpa ragu-ragu langsung melamarnya di depan para orang tua.

Naruto berlutut dihadapan Sakura, di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak kecil dengan bentuk seperti hati lengkap dengan warna merah darah. "Aku Naruto Namikaze ingin menghalalkanmu, Sakura Haruno." Ungkapnya tanpa senyum, karena ia benar-benar serius dalam menginginkan wanita merah muda itu. Kekasih tercintanya.

Mebuki mendengar adanya keributan kecil dari arah depan, ketika dihampiri ia sudah mendapati kehadiran keluarga Namikaze di rumah ini.

Ternyata mereka kedatangan tamu istimewa.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan keluarga Namikaze? Terutama Naruto Namikaze. Pengusaha sukses yang memiliki banyak cabang di beberapa Negara, salah satunya di Indonesia. Banyak orang-orang dari Indonesia yang mengenal Naruto Namikaze, bahkan tak segan mengidolakannya.

Sakura menutup bibir dengan ujung jari-jarinya yang meliuk lentik. _Emerald_ miliknya menatap shock pria tercintanya dengan mata mengerjap lama, tengah mencerna yang saat ini sedang terjadi.

"Na-naruto..."

 **x X x**

Semuanya terdiam membisu. Keheningan melingkupi ruangan tersebut setelah secara terang-terangan Naruto mengajukan keinginan mulia namun petaka bagi Kizashi maupun Mebuki.

Kizashi yang sekian menit diam akhirnya membuka suara dengan memulai kata dari deheman. "Ehem..." Ia berhasil menyeret mereka masuk ke dalam, mengajak duduk disofa dan menyelesaikan permasalahan anak mereka dengan rundingan.

Dari sekian menit mereka berada di dalam, selama itu pula Naruto terus berlutut dihadapan Kizashi setelah Sakura. Ia tidak tahu bahwa yang dilakukan ini telah membuat harga diri Kizashi Haruno terangkat tinggi di hadapan mereka. Pria tua itu merasa tersanjung karena sangat di hormati oleh seorang pengusaha sukses.

Sungguh, ini kejadian yang tak pernah terjadi dalam sejarah.

"Tuan Haruno, izinkan saya menghalalkan Putri Anda. Saya ingin menjadikan Putri Anda Ibu dari anak-anak saya, dan saya berjanji akan selalu mencintai serta menjaga Putri Anda segenap jiwa raga ini. Tolong percayakan Putri Anda kepada saya."

Minato merasa begitu bangga memiliki Putra sejati seperti Naruto. Anak itu berani datang ke rumah kekasihnya, dan langsung melamar di depan orang tua kekasihnya. Padahal sebelummya mereka tidak pernah bertemu, maka ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

God! Naruto benar-benar luar biasa.

Mebuki tampak sedih, tapi ia tak bisa memutuskan karena semua keputusan ada di tangan kepala keluarga. Biarkan tulang punggung mereka angkat bicara, entah akan menerima atau menolak. Tapi ia harap Kizashi akan menolak, karena ia belum siap untuk melepas Sakura. Gadis manisnya itu masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, dan masih terlalu polos untuk ternoda.

Hanya Mebuki saja yang berlebihan. Sebenarnya usia Sakura dua puluh dua tahun, sudah cukup matang untuk menikah.

"Aku akui kau memang pria sejati, tapi sesejati apapun dirimu pasti akan kalah oleh kemarahan."

Di saat menundukan kepala mereka tidak tahu bahwa kini mata sipit Naruto tengah melebar. Terkejut mendengar perkataan Kizashi, seakan tidak memberi restu.

Kizashi mengusap pucuk kepala Putri nya. Mereka duduk berselahan. "Gadis manisku ini tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia manja, cengeng dan..." Kalimatnya tertunda sesaat. "Ceroboh."

Kushina menyimak penjelasan Kizashi dalam diam. Mendengarkan setiap kata yang dituturkan oleh calon besan nya sambil terus mengamati paras Sakura.

 _"Cantiknya!_ _＞._ _＜"_

Di dalam hati Kushina kegirangan setengah mati. Sungguh, ia sangat sangat dan sangat menginginkan Sakura menjadi menantunya. Akan ia sayangi seperti anak sendiri, kebetulan mereka tidak punya anak perempuan.

 _"Naruto sayang, berjuanglah nak! Ibu sangat mendukungmu Dattebane!"_

Inner Kushina mengepalkan tangan. Semangatnya dalam mendukung Naruto sangat menggebu-gebu.

"Semua itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan hubungan kami, Tuan Haruno."

Kizashi dibuat tertawa karena kenekatan anak muda tersebut. "Hey hey, kau tidak tahu apa-apa anak muda." Katanya lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk kepala Naruto. "Kau akan tahu setelah aku mengatakan ini, jadi pikirkanlah baik-baik sebelum mengambil keputusan." Kali ini ia tidak lagi bercanda ria. Ia akan serius.

"..." Naruto menaikan pandangan dan menatap Kizashi dari tempatnya berlutut selama bermenit-menit.

Sentuhan Kizashi beralih ke bahu Naruto. "Sebagai manusia biasa, coba kau katakan apa yang membuat kita bisa terus hidup dan menjalani hari-hari dengan kondisi sehat..."

"Makan dan minum."

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita tidak makan dan minum?"

"Mati."

Kizashi tersenyum penuh arti. Pintar juga pemuda itu. "Lalu bagaimana kau akan bertahan hidup kalau Putriku tidak pandai masak, sekalipun hanya merebus air. Kau pasti akan kelaparan dan terlantar."

"Saya tahu itu." Senyum lebar terlukis di wajah Naruto. "Saya sudah tahu semua tentang Putri Anda." Mereka sepasang kekasih, tentunya saling terbuka satu sama lain. Tidak terkecuali buka seluruh baju. Bukan muhrim.

Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum. Dirinya sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih sesempurna Naruto, dan ia ingin sekali menjadi Istri nya secepat mungkin, tak peduli dengan kekurangannya sebagai seorang wanita.

"Tuan Haruno..." Kizashi mendengarkan. Tampaknya ia akan dikalahkan oleh anak muda tersebut dengan kenekatan. "Saya ingin menikahi Putri Anda bukan untuk dijadikan seorang pembantu... niat saya menikahi Putri Anda untuk menjadikan dia Ratu di Istana, Ibu dari anak-anak saya dan pendamping setia saya sampai mati.

"..." Kizashi sudah kalah.

"Saya mencintai kekurangan dan kelebihan Putri Anda. Semua yang ada dalam dirinya saya cintai." Naruto memantapkan tekat melalui tatapan tajam. "Selama saya terus berusaha dengan kerja keras untuk menghasilkan uang, saya bisa menjamin kami tidak akan kelaparan. Uang bisa menjamin segalanya, kecuali cinta dan kasih sayang."

Sakura meneteskan air mata. Ia terharu dengan perjuangan Naruto dalam memenangkan cinta suci mereka. Tidak mudah menghadapi Ayah nya, tapi Naruto pantang sekali menyerah dengan berpura-pura tidak menyadari delikan tajam dan selalu bisa membalas setiap kata-kata.

 _"Naruto... aku sangat mencintaimu sayang."_

"Saya bisa membeli macam-macam makanan dengan uang, tapi kalau untuk cinta Putri Anda saya tidak bisa membayarnya dengan uang, karena sesungguhnya cinta di bayar cinta. Saya punya cinta untuk membayar cinta Putri Anda, Tuan Haruno."

Mebuki meremat ujung daster yang ia kenakan. Kizashi pasti akan menyerahkan Sakura. Ia yakin Naruto akan menang.

"Putri Anda mencintai saya, lalu apakah Anda bisa membayarkan cinta Putri Anda kepada saya dengan uang? Apakah uang bisa menghapus cinta Putri Anda untuk saya?"

Dalam hati Kizashi mendesah pasrah. _"Baiklah, aku kalah."_

"Uang tidak bisa membeli cinta..." Naruto melirik keberadaan Sakura. "Cinta di beli dengan Cinta, Tuan Haruno."

"Tapi Sakura - Neechan tidak bisa masak!"

Seorang bocah sekitar berumur dua belas tahun berseru dari arah kamar. Ikut campur dalam urusan orang dewasa. Seruan Konohamaru membuat Sakura sedih mendengarnya. Padahal sering bejalar, tapi tetap saja tidak terekam dalam otak. Payah.

Konohamaru mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari beberapa mata, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di ruang tamu lalu berdiri tegap di depan mereka semua. Bersedekap sambil menajamkan tatapan.

"Sakura - Neechan sangat payah kalau dalam urusan memasak." Telunjuk Konohamaru mengarah pada wajah sedih Sakura. Wajah menyebalkan ia perlihatkan. "Masakan Sakura - Neechan sangat tidak enak, sebaiknya Tuan Namikaze jangan menikah dengannya."

Mebuki menyeringai kegirangan. _"Anak pintar."_

Senyum mantap menjadi respons positive atas semua hinaan Konohamaru untuk Sakura. Bocah bodoh itu tega sekali merendahkan harga diri kakaknya, sebagai kekasih yang baik akan ia bersihkan kembali harga diri Sakura yang sempat tercemar.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Adik kecil, kau tahu 'kan kata pepatah _sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat akan jatuh juga pada akhirnya_."

Konohamaru mengangguk dengan penuh percaya diri. "Iya, aku tahu." Jawabnya santai sambil menunjukan wajah angkuh. Agak muak melihat kakaknya, sudah galak payah pula.

Kini tatapan mereka semua terpusat penuh hanya kepada Naruto. Ada senyum penuh makna di wajah tampan pria muda itu, mereka dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Naruto kembali menatap Sakura setelah beberapa menit menahan atensi pada Konohamaru. Ia sudah berpindah dihadapan Sakura usai berbicara dengan Kizashi.

"Jadi..."

Konohamaru menanti perkataan Naruto selanjutnya dengan alis bertekuk dalam. Ia dirundung oleh rasa penasaran.

"Sepayah-payahnya Sakura - Neechan mu, pasti tetap bisa melayani Suami nya di tempat tidur."

ASDFGHJKL!

Pikiran mereka berkecamuk, sementara Sakura merona hebat.

Selalu ada kalimat tepat untuk memberi jawaban.

 **THE END**

* * *

Mau sequel? Oke, tunggu tanggal upadatenya dalam waktu yang engga tentu :"V mungkin akan mengisahkan kehidupan NaruSaku sebagai Pasutri paling romantis sepanjang masa :* :* #biskiss

Oh ya, ini sebenernya sequel dari fanfic I WANT A BABY. Udah, cuma mau kasih tau itu aja. Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya :3


End file.
